Masquerading Marauders
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: A tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and their endeavors to woo girls by concealing their identities by wearing masks.
1. Lessons in Mystery and Masquerade

**Masquerading Marauders. **

**Summary: A tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and their endeavors to woo girls by concealing their identities by wearing masks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Random thought. Good idea. Read it. Also read my other fanfics. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. Lessons in Mystery and Masquerade.

Remus was sitting by the fire reading a vampire novel. The rich details enthralled him, and he was practically pulled into the storyline. He could see the vampires dancing around him, their faces concealed in delicate masks and their decadent clothing flowing around. He could see the womens' blood red lips, which made their pale skin even paler. They had a certain charm about them. He looked at a mirror on the wall; the only thing he could see was his reflection. He looked up at the crystal chandelier and the burgundy drapes hanging around the mirrors. He could hear the low rumble of conversation as couples danced around him.

"Oi, Moony." someone close yelled.

Remus blinked. He looked around. He was no longer in the vampire dream. He was back in the Gryffindor common room. The reds and the golds were of no comparison to the rich decorations of the ballroom in the story. The fire burned in front of him, the flames dancing, resembling the couples in the story.

"What Padfoot," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to know what you're reading." Sirius said, mocking curiosity.

"Oh, just a random vampire novel. You wouldn't care. You probably wouldn't understand half the words in it. You're always complaining of my overuse of elegant words."

"Oh contraire, my lady. I mean man. Man-lady. Uh.."

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, Loopy?"

"You have problems."

"Of course, but on with my story, Oh contraire, my friend. I'm ever so interested in the novel you are reading. The cover picture. It's very… how would you say it… captivating. Oh yes. That's it."

"You only like it, because it shows a vampire woman dancing, in a really low cut dress. Am I right?"

"Mostly, but what is that thing covering her eyes."

"It's called a mask."

" I knew that! But why is she wearing it?"

"Because, she's at a masquerade."

"Mooony, Padfooot! What are you two talking about?" James asked, sitting down on the seat beside Remus.

"I'm trying to teach Padfoot here about masquerades." Remus replied.

"Oh, isn't that when everybody wears masks?" James asked.

"Yes, a grand ball sort of thing." Remus replied.

"Oh, I knew what that was." Sirius said.

"Of course you did," Peter said, joining the conversation.

"Wormtail, you probably didn't even know what a masquerade was." Remus said sternly.

"As a matter of fact, I most certainly did. Back before my Hogwarts years, my mum would hold balls, and they would have different themes, and the one year, it was a masquerade. It was definitely great fun. I met a few girls." Wormtail said, puffing his chest out.

"Woah. Wormtail? Meeting girls? It was because the mask hid your face wasn't it?" James joked.

"Woah. That's an idea." Sirius practically shouted.

"What's an idea," Remus asked skeptically.

"We should hold dances or balls, like a party every month and have them masquerades. We can score some chicks!" Sirius said.

"Wow. Padfoot came up with a good idea! Lily wouldn't even know it was me, so I can lure her with my charm." James said. Remus rolled his eyes at James.

"Very good idea. Very smart." Remus said. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that. That's when Project: Mischief, Marauders, and Masquerades started.

**

* * *

**

I know it was short. It's just a start though... but anyway...So? What were you're opinions? Should I continue on? Should I not? Do you like it? However you feel about it, darlings, do tell me. Also, Read my other fanfics. Thankee.


	2. The Big Plan

**Masquerading Marauders. **

**Summary: A tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and their endeavors to woo girls by concealing their identities by wearing masks.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: I got quite a lot of good feedback, even though I'd like more, but anyway.. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, and thanks to all of you that are reading this. Sorry I'm majorly slow!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Big Plan.**

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting in the common room by the fire especially late one Friday night. Most of the other Gryffindors had already made their way up to their dormitories. There was just one other person in the room that wasn't a marauder. That person was Lily Evans who was reading a book.

They were all quiet, waiting for Lily to leave the room. She appeared to find the end of the chapter she was reading and put her bookmark back in her book, yawning. She closed the book and got up. She then walked to the girls' dormitory.

Once they were sure that she was out of hearing range they started discussing their idea.

"I sure hope this works," James said his eyes resting on the seat were Lily had just got up from.

The room always seemed colder to him after she left. Oddly enough.

"Of course it will," Sirius said, "When have the marauders ever failed?" He started beating his chest.

"You are such a primate. You aren't helping this," Remus said making a piece of parchment appear out of nowhere. "Lets get started then. Where do we want to have this?"

"Where do you go when you need something?" James asked.

"THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" Peter and Sirius shouted, jumping about the Gryffindor common room.

"Calm down ape boy and monkey-see-monkey-do!" Remus demanded.

"Me want banaanaaaa!"

"No really, shut up Padfoot!" James said. " I need Lily. Must plan Masquerade!"

"Calm down, chap. There is no need for a heart attack."

"Lets get back to planning," Remus said, rolling his eyes at the sheer stupidity of his mates.

The marauders settled down.

"So, place is Room of Requirement."

"Yep."

"And when do we want this?"

"Ooh! How 'bout on Halloween?" Peter suggested.

"Okay. That works. That works within my cycle as well."

"Will we need to decorate?"

"The room of requirements does that already!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Alright. Lets make the post now, and then put it up on the board. Prongs can take his invisibility cloak and our map, and go to the Room of Requirements, looking for a place to have a masquerade, and will report back to us about the decorations."

"Alright."

Peter scurried up to their bedroom and grabbed James's cloak and the map.

"I've got the goods for James," he said.

"Okay. On your way James."

"All righty then! See ya fellow marauders." James swung the cloak over him and disseared.

James left the Gryffindor tower and used Lumos so he could see the map. He was getting closer, and no one was anywhere—_Hey wait! That's Snivvy! I should go pick on him. The marauders wouldn't mind me swerving off for a bit. Any chance to pick on Snivvy is a good idea._

James often whispered to himself in the corridors.

He followed the little dot that said "Severus Snape." When he finally caught up to Snape, he pulled the boy's greasy hair.

"Hey! What was that! I don't see anything. Must be a ghost, me going crazy, or something to do with Potter."

_He's dead on._ James thought to himself. _Time to get back to my task._

James put the map back in his pocket, betting that he wouldn't see anyone by the entrance to the Room Of Requirement.

All of a sudden, he felt something rub up against his leg. _Meow _

James jumped, and the cloak fell off him. He ran and hid behind a suit of armor. He hoped that Filch wasn't around so he could grab his cloak and be on his way.

"Oi. What do we have 'ere precious," Filch said petting Mrs. Norris.

_Meow. _Mrs. Norris sniffed a patch of floor. Filch bent down and grabbed at the floor hoping to find something.

"Aha. We've got ourselves an invisibility cloak. Wonder who this belongs too. Maybe Potter and his gang of baboons. Oh Potter, I know you're here Potter."

James held his breath. If anyone would have seen him, they would see a very purple Potter.

"Oh well, at least I've got his cloak, so no more sneakin' around for him."

Filch left, and James let out a sigh of relief because no only because he could breathe again, but that he wasn't caught. He was sad, however, because his precious invisibility cloak was taken.

He pulled the Marauder's Map out and watched Filch's dot until he was on another floor. Filch was in his office now, and James was able to leave his hiding spot.

He continued on, watching the map, hoping that no one else would interrupt his important mission.

He finally got to the Room of Requirement with no further interruptions.

_I need a room in which the marauders can host an awesome masquerade._

A door suddenly appeared. James walked in. The room was huge. It had mirrors along two of the sides, covered slightly by red curtains. On the other side, facing the door, were tables upon tables. James turned around, and the door was covered with a beaded curtain.

The middle was a dance floor, with various shiny chandeliers. It was a very elaborate setting, and extremely gorgeous. James was definite that the marauders would approve.

He got out the map again and made sure that no one would get in his way on the way back, especially because he was lacking his invisibly cloak. No one was in sight, and he set off.

He ran as fast as he could to get back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password," the Fat Lady said. "James, where's your cloak?"

"I had a little ,err, incident with Filch."

" But my little marauder didn't get caught?"

"Yes indeed, my lady."

"Oooh. Password?"

"Stag Muffin."

"Right you are, every time," The Fat Lady said with a wink.

The portrait opened and James stepped in shuddering. It was weird how the Fat Lady had a crush on him.

" 'Ello Mates! The Room of Requirements is amazing. I pulled Snivvy's hair, got hit on by a portrait, nearly got caught, and got my cloak snatched. Happy to be the dangerous one. Thanks."

"Prongs, Mate, you'll get it back. You always do! Come over here and look at the poster!"

The poster was red, and it had a big drawn mask on the center. Remus had drawn that. The information was cut and pasted letters from different magazines, looking like a ransom note. That had been Peter's idea. You could see a small butterbeer stain on the bottom, from none other than Sirius.

"Ah. You guys are amazing!" James said grinning and patting them on the back.

"We'll just have to wait and see how everybody takes it tomorrow!" Remus said.

"I had an idea! We can have food!." That was Sirius. You could hear his stomach grumbling from across the room.

"There were loads of tables in the room."

"Perfect, we go down and ask the elves that day."

"Yes!" Sirius said. _Grumble_

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat!" James said yawning. "I've had my brush with danger for the day. See you three in the morning."

James made his way up the bedroom and fell asleep without even changing. The other three followed him up there.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it long enough? Interesting enough? Eh?**


End file.
